


Graveside

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The nightmares are always worse on the nights after Ruby visits her mother’s grave.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 22





	Graveside

The nightmares are always worse on the nights after Ruby visits her mother's grave.

So, while it's not exactly welcome, Ruby at least isn't surprised when she startles awake from terrifying dreams of her mother's death, gasping for air and heart pounding wildly. It's not real, she reminds herself, trying to banish the afterimages of blood and pain from her mind in favor of focusing on slowing down her breathing.

"You okay, sis?"

Ruby jumps a bit at the quiet voice, still a bit on edge. "Sorry," Yang says softly, and Ruby hears the sheets rustle as her sister shifts next to her. Her eyes finally start to adjust to the dark, and Ruby can see that her sister is sitting next to her, a worried expression on her face.

Yang always seems to know when Ruby's dreams are bad, and she always manages to be there to comfort her when she wakes up. It's sweet, and honestly a bit impressive given Yang's usual tendency to sleep through anything short of a Grimm invasion. She must have some sort of special big-sister sixth sense to act as an alarm.

"I'm okay," Ruby reassures her sister, scrubbing at her face tiredly. She feels bad for waking Yang up. Her sister needs all the rest she can get. They all do. They're supposed to fight in the first round of the tournament tomorrow.

Her train of thought is interrupted by Yang flicking her on the cheek. "Ow!" She fixes her sister with a glare. "What was that for?"

Yang just shrugs. "Stop thinking so much. I can practically hear the guilt coming off you. You'll never be able to fall asleep like that.

Ruby fixes her with an unimpressed look. Her sister makes no move to go back to her own bed. Ruby sighs. "Really, Yang, I'm okay. You can go back to sleep."

"Sure thing, sis. I will when you will." Yang flops down next to Ruby, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "It's cozier up here anyway."

Ruby feels her annoyance ebbing away, replaced by gratitude that her sister won't leave her to face this alone. She's lucky to have such a good sister. Ruby doesn't remember when she started crying, but her cheeks feel damp. She sniffles, turning her face into Yang's shoulder. "I really miss her, Yang," she mumbles, feeling fresh tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I know," her sister murmurs, resting her chin on the top of Ruby's head. She can feel her sister's hand rubbing small circles on her back, between her shoulder blades. "It's okay."

Yang always manages to be so strong for both of them, even though Ruby knows that her sister is still hurting from her mother's death as well. "Yang?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"I—I know that you miss mom too," she says, shutting her eyes so that she can't see her sister's expression. "You know that you can always to me about stuff that's bothering you."

There's a long pause, long enough that Ruby worries that she's made her sister upset, but then Yang's arm tightens around Ruby. "I know," her sister murmurs, pulling Ruby closer to her chest. "Thank you." She feels Yang press a kiss to the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Ruby. I'll be here. We've got a long day tomorrow."

So, Ruby sleeps, letting herself drift off in the safety of her sister's arms. This time, she rests peacefully, uninterrupted by dreams.

When she wakes up the sun is shining brightly through the windows, and she's alone in her bed. As she hops down from her bunk, Yang looks over at her and grins. "You ready to kick some butt today, sis?"

Ruby grins brightly back at her. "You bet!"

Time to show the world what team RWBY is made of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
